Adeus
by Leanna Ford
Summary: Pós ilha. Skater. Se disser mais estrago a surpresa
1. Chapter 1

**Adeus2**

O carro entrou pela rua principal da pequena cidade com o radio ligado, tocando _How You Remind Me_. Dentro do carro, Sawyer observa o local. Casas modestas, árvores plantadas nas calçadas. Típica cidade de interior.

_FLASHBACK _

_Sawyer acabou de falar com Hibbs. Está entrando no bar do hotel aonde havia prometido se encontrar com sua mais nova conquista. _

_Lá estava ela, em uma mesa reservada. Ele começou a ir em direção a mesa, mas alguma coisa o fez parar. Como ela não havia notado ainda que ele estava ali, Sawyer deu meia volta e entrou novamente no elevador. _

_O elevador abriu as portas na garagem. Sawyer saiu e foi direto para seu carro. _

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Ele continuou dirigindo, em direção ao que parecia ser a parte mais pobre da cidade. O que ela poderia estar querendo indo até lá?

SAWYER: Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

KATE: Tenho.

Ela olhava pela janela.

KATE: Vira na próxima.

A musica mudou para _Just For._

_ FLASHBACK _

_Kate saiu de casa há um ano e meio, se casou com um namorado em Las Vegas, mas as coisas não saíram exatamente como planejado, então se separaram e agora ela resolveu ver sua mãe. Mas como sempre, as duas discutiram sobre Wayne. _

_Irritada, Kate entrou em seu quarto e trancou a porta para arrumar suas malas. Do lado de fora Diane bate na porta, pedindo para que a filha abra. _

_KATE: Quer saber? Vou morar com o papai, que eu ganho mais!_

_DIANE: Você sempre morou com seu pai!_

_Kate deixou o antigo scrapbook que iria pôr na mala cair no chão. Estava em choque. Pálida, ela foi até a porta, que abriu lentamente. _

_KATE: Ele sabe?_

_Diane não disse uma palavra, mas seu olhar foi o suficiente para Kate entender a resposta. Ele sabe. Ela então bateu a porta na cara da mãe. _

_DIANE: Kate! Por favor, minha filha, precisa entender! Eu fiz isso... menti para você porque..._

_Kate não queria saber. Ligou o rádio do quarto no máximo. Tudo o que queria no momento era que um buraco se abrisse no chão e a engolisse de uma vez. _

_Foi quando olhou para o chão e viu o scrapbook próximo a seu pé, aberto na página onde haviam uma foto de seu melhor amigo e confidente Tom, e outra de seu pai, ou do homem que ela acreditou ser seu pai, Sam. _

_FIM DO FLASHBACK _

O carro parou em frente a uma casa. Esta parecia um pouco mais nova que as outras da redondeza.

Kate hesitou por um momento em abrir a porta.

SAWYER: Eu vou.

KATE: Não.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu do carro. Precisava fazer aquilo sozinha.

Enquanto caminhava em direção a casa, milhares de memórias vinham em sua mente. A explosão da casa, Tom baleado a seu lado no carro, o momento em que o avião começou a cair.

Parou em frente à porta da casa. Deu uma olhada para trás, Sawyer está em pé ao lado do carro, a esperando. Respirou fundo e bateu. Então entrou.

Andando pelo corredor da casa, Kate se lembrou de quando tentou ver sua mãe no hospital e ela gritou, avisando os policiais. Pelo menos dessa vez parece que o plano de Sawyer deu certo e todos acreditam que Kate Austen morreu na queda do vôo 815.

Kate mais uma vez hesitou diante de uma porta. Esta na verdade não é uma porta, mas o batente que separa a cozinha do resto da casa e foi inevitável que sua presença não fosse notada.

KATE: Oi mãe.

DIANE: Katherine?

A senhora deixou o prato que estava enxugando se espatifar no chão e foi abraçar a filha. Por mais que tivesse medo de que Kate a odiasse por ter lhe entregado a policia ou que pudesse lhe fazer algum mal quando se encontraram no hospital, agora era impossível esconder o alivio de ver sua única filha viva.

DIANE: Disseram que...

KATE: Eu tinha que fugir da policia. Troquei minha identidade com a de outra garota que morreu na queda.

Diane achou a resposta de Kate um tanto quanto fria.

DIANE: O que... o que faz aqui?

KATE: Eu queria... saber se estava bem.

Kate se afastou de sua mãe e agachou-se para pegar os cacos de vidro no chão. Na verdade, estava evitando um contato direto.

KATE: E vim pedir perdão por tudo que fiz.

Diane pegou Kate pelo braço, a fazendo levantar-se e se encararem olho no olho.

DIANE: Perdão? Matou seu pai!

KATE: Ele não era meu pai! Ele... ele... Mãe, você sabe o que ele fazia!

DIANE: Wayne nunca encostou um dedo em você!

KATE: E precisava! Com aqueles olhares nojentos e aquelas conversar obscenas?

DIANE: Não era motivo pra mata-lo!

KATE (GRITANDO): Eu sei!

Diane soltou o braço de Kate, que estava tremendo.

KATE: Não tô dizendo que o que fiz foi certo. Mas foi a única solução que vi naquela hora.

DIANE: Única solução!

KATE: A senhora ia morrer apanhando daquele desgraçado que só servia pra gastar o _seu_ dinheiro no bar e tentar me agarrar à força quando chegava em casa! Eu não ia deixar que acontecesse mais!

As duas se entreolharam por um momento. Então Kate se moveu. Enfiou a mão dentro da bolsa que estava carregando e tirou de dentro um caderno pequeno de capa dura.

KATE: Tive muito tempo naquela ilha pra pensar no que fiz.

Ela colocou o caderno em cima da mesa e saiu.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kate está andando na beira da praia, à noite. Acabou de ter uma discussão com Ana Lucia que jogou em sua cara que ninguém deveria confiar em uma assassina. Sawyer se aproximou e puxou conversa. _

_SAWYER: Vai me contar?_

_KATE: É coisa minha. _

_SAWYER: Aquela carta também era coisa minha, mas você já sabe do grande segredo. Não acha que mereço um voto de confiança? _

_Ele ficou de frente para ela, a fazendo parar de caminhar. _

_SAWYER: Pelo que sei esse tal cara se chamava Wayne e devia ser seu pai. E com certeza não era boa coisa. _

_Ao contrario do que Kate pensava, Sawyer ouviu tudo o que ela disse na escotilha quando achava que de alguma forma esse tal Wayne estava tentando se comunicar com ela. _

_KATE: Você quer matar o homem que arruinou sua família. Eu matei meu pai. (SARCASTICA) Sou a pessoas mais confiável da ilha. _

_SAWYER: Tá. _

_KATE: "Tá?" Cara, eu não te entendo, sabia?_

_SAWYER: Às vezes nem eu me entendo. _

_Ela sorriu. _

_SAWYER: Agora sim!_

_KATE: Sawyer. Todo mundo acha que matei meu padrasto. E quero que continuem pensando isso. _

_SAWYER: Não vou contar a verdade nem sob tortura. _

_Sawyer sorriu, se referindo ao primeiro beijo dos dois. Kate sorriu de volta. E ele a beijou. _

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Kate saiu da casa e foi direto para o carro sem olhar para trás. Diane veio em sua cola, mas não alcançou os passos largos de sua filha. Ao chegar na porta, tudo o que viu foi Kate abraçar um homem que estava parado ao lado de um carro e em seguida pegar um bebê que estava no colo dele. Ele abriu a porta para que ela entrasse e em seguida também entrou no carro, indo embora.

Dentro do carro, o cd ainda está tocando, agora _Photograph_. Kate brinca com os dedinhos da pequena Shannon enquanto Sawyer faz o caminho de volta, saindo da cidade.

FIM


	2. Chapter 2

**How You Remind Me**

Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing

Tired of living like a blind man

I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

for handing you a heart worth breaking

and I've been wrong, i've been down,

been to the bottom of every bottle

these five words in my head

scream "are we having fun yet?"

yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

it's not like you didn't know that

I said I love you and I swear I still do

And it must have been so bad

Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

And this is how, you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how, you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

for handing you a heart worth breaking

and I've been wrong, i've been down,

been to the bottom of every bottle

these five words in my head

scream "are we having fun yet?"

yet, yet, yet, no, no

yet, yet, yet, no, no

yet, yet, yet, no, no

yet, yet, yet, no, no

Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what i really am

This is how you remind me

Of what i really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

for handing you a heart worth breaking

and I've been wrong, i've been down,

been to the bottom of every bottle

these five words in my head

scream "are we having fun yet?"

yet, yet

are we having fun yet 3x

**How You Remind Me (tradução)**

Nunca sobrevivi como um homem sábio

Eu não passaria por um pobre homem ladrão

Estou cansado de viver como um homem cego

Cansado de ver sem um sentido de sentimento

E é assim que você me lembra

É assim que você me lembra

De quem eu realmente sou

É assim que você me lembra

De quem eu realmente sou

Não é a sua pedir desculpas

Eu estava esperando uma história diferente

Desta vez estou errado

Por te entregar um coração que vale a pena magoar

E eu estive errado, estive pra baixo

Estive no fundo de cada garrafa

Estas cinco palavras na minha cabeça gritam

"Nós ainda estamos nos divertindo?"

Sim, sim, sim, não, não

Sim, sim, sim, não, não

Não é como se você não soubesse

Eu disse que te amo e juro que ainda amo

Deve ter sido muito ruim

Porque viver comigo deve ter quase te matado

É assim que você me lembra

De quem eu realmente sou

É assim que você me lembra

De quem eu realmente sou

Não é a sua pedir desculpas

Eu estava esperando uma história diferente

Desta vez estou errado

Por te entregar um coração que vale a pena magoar

E eu estive errado, estive pra baixo

Estive no fundo de cada garrafa

Estas cinco palavras na minha cabeça gritam

"Nós ainda estamos nos divertindo?"

Sim, sim, sim, não, não

Sim, sim, sim, não, não (2x)

Nunca sobrevivi como um homem sábio

Eu não passaria por um pobre homem ladrão

É assim que você me lembra

É assim que você me lembra

É assim que você me lembra

De quem eu realmente sou

É assim que você me lembra

De quem eu realmente sou

Não é a sua pedir desculpas

Eu estava esperando uma história diferente

Desta vez estou errado

Por te entregar um coração que vale a pena magoar

E eu estive errado, estive pra baixo

Estive no fundo de cada garrafa

Estas cinco palavras na minha cabeça gritam

"Nós ainda estamos nos divertindo?"

Sim, sim, ainda estamos nos divertindo

Sim, sim, ainda estamos nos divertindo

**Just For**

I want to take his eyes out

Just for looking at you

Yes I do

I want to take his hands off

Just for touching you

Yes I do

And I want to rip his heart out

Just for hurting you

And I want to break his mind down

Yes I do

And I want to make him

Regret life since the day he met you

Yes I do

And I want to make him

Take back all that he took from you

Yes I do

And I want to rip his heart out

Just for hurting you

And I want to break his mind down

Yes I do

**Just For (Tradução)**

Eu quero arrancar os olhos dele

Apenas por ele te olhar

Sim, Eu quero

Eu quero arrancar as mãos dele

Apenas por te tocar

Sim, Eu quero

E eu quero tirar o coração dele

Apenas por te machucar

E eu quero deixar ele louco

Sim, Eu quero

E eu quero fazer

Voltar para o dia em que ele te conheceu,

Eu quero

E eu quero fazer ele

Devolver tudo que ele tirou de você

Sim, Eu quero

E eu quero tirar o coração dele

Apenas por te machucar

E eu quero deixar ele louco

Sim, Eu quero

**Photograph**

Look at this photograph

Everytime I do it makes me laugh

How did our eyes get so red

And what the hell is on Joey's head

And this is where I grew up

I think the present owner fixed it up

I never knew we'd ever went without

The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school

Most of the time had better things to do

Criminal record says I broke in twice

I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if It's too late

Should i go back and try to graduate

Life's better now then it was back then

If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh oh oh

Oh god I

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Remember the old arcade

Blew every dollar that we ever made

The cops hated us hangin' out

They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio

And sing along with every song we know

We said someday we'd find out how it feels

To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed

I was so nervous that I nearly missed

She's had a couple of kids since then

I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh oh oh

Oh god I

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

I miss that town

I miss the faces

You can't erase

You can't replace it

I miss it now

I can't believe it

So hard to stay

Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days

I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Look at this photograph

Everytime I do it makes me laugh

Everytime I do it makes me

**Photograph (tradução)**

Olhe para esta foto

Toda vez que faço isso me faz rir

Como nossos olhos ficaram tão vermelhos?

E que diabos é aquilo na cabeça do Joey?

E aqui é onde eu cresci

Eu acho que o dono atual mandou consertar

Eu nunca soube que nós sairíamos antes disso

O segundo piso é dificil de fugir

E aqui é onde eu estudei

Na maior parte do tempo eu tinha mais o que fazer

A ficha policial diz que eu envadi duas vezes

Mas devo ter feito isso umas seis vezes

Eu imagino se é muito tarde

Se devo voltar e tentar me formar

A vida está melhor agora do que antes

Se eu fosse eles não me aceitaria lá

Oh oh oh

Oh Deus eu

Toda lembrança de estar saindo pela porta dos fundos

Meu album de fotos está aberto no chão do meu quarto

É dificil dizer, hora de dizer

Adeus, Adeus

Toda lembrança de estar andando na área da frente

Eu achei a foto de um amigo que eu estava procurando

É dificil dizer, hora de dizer

Adeus, adeus

Lembre do velho "fliperama"

Gastamos todo dólar que ganhamos

Os tiras odiavam nos ver lá

Eles dizem que alguém foi lá e o incêndiou

Nós costumavámos ouvir rádio

E cantar junto todas músicas que conheciamos

Nós dissemos que um dia iriamos descobrir como é

Cantar pra mais pessoas

Kim, a primeira garota que beijei

Eu estava tão nervoso que eu quase errei

Ela teve dois filhos desde então

Eu não tenho a visto desde Deus sabe quando..

Oh oh oh

Oh Deus eu

Toda lembrança de estar saindo pela porta dos fundos

Meu album de fotos está aberto no chão do meu quarto

É dificil de dizer, hora de dizer

Adeus, Adeus

Toda lembrança de estar andando na área da frente

Eu achei a foto de um amigo que eu estava procurando

É hora de dizer, hora de dizer

Adeus, adeus

Eu sinto falta agora

Eu sinto falta daquela cidade

Tão dificil de acreditar

Tão dificil de ir

Se eu pudesse reviver aqueles dias

Eu sei uma coisa que nunca mudaria

Toda lembrança de estar saindo pela porta dos fundos

Meu album de fotos está aberto no chão do meu quarto

É dificil dizer, hora de dizer

Adeus, Adeus

Toda lembrança de estar andando na área da frente

Eu achei a foto de um amigo que eu estava procurando

É dificil dizer, hora de dizer

Adeus, adeus

Olhe para esta foto

Toda vez que eu vejo me faz rir

Toda vez que faço isso eu...


End file.
